And the bells were ringing
by all-for-happily-ever-afters
Summary: It's the big day for Harry and Ginny...
1. Chapter 1

And the bells were ringing….

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters that the wonderful J.K. Rowling created…

Harry was standing there in the Great hall of Hogwarts. Glancing at Ron, his best man, and looking anxiously at his watch, where was Ginny? He turned around and looked at the Magical congregation, on Ginny's side, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, sitting in the front row, proudly, their red hair now turned brownish grey. Bill and Fleur, Gabriel, all together in the 2nd row. Percy, sitting next to his mother, with Fred the other side, then there were various aunts and uncles, who Harry didn't know.

Then he looked at his side, filled with old teachers, auroras, and many ghosts, Dumbledore in the front row, his complexion as white as his beard had ever been. Harry looked from side to side and just realized the size of despair and tragedy that he had had in his life that his own wedding guests were nothing but ghosts, but still memories, good one's.

He stopped thinking as the magical winged cupids started playing, and the great doors were opened and Ginny, beautiful Ginny, starting walking to towards the top of the hall, she was wearing a white silk and lace set of dress robes, Harry in Black and Ron in slightly nicer ones than the last ball he had been to! She had a thin veil cast over her face, but her vibrant red hair shining through, she smiled at Harry, who could see Mrs. Weasley in the front row sobbing, in her newly acquired turquoise dress robes.

As the ceremony was going on, Harry was thinking about, how he was being finally normal, he was getting married to the woman he loved, no danger, no death, nothing to worry about. He was just Harry, now married to Mrs. Potter, and as they were walking out together and the bells were ringing, Harry was himself and free…

To be continued….

Did you like it? Please, please, please review it, there's going to be another chapter soon,

Love

All-for-happily-ever-afters

xxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

-1And the bells were ringing...

Chapter 2 ... the reception

Disclaimer: Harry Potter I own not...

They walked out the great hall, into an enchanted golden winged carriage, the others mounted their brooms and flew the mile to the marquee down by the wooded area next to the frozen black lake. Everywhere he went, Harry had memories of his adolescence, especially his fourth year when he walked past the black lake.

There, they all sat and Ron prepared to make his best man speech...

"Well, ladies, gentlemen, boys, girls, toddlers, babies, wizards, witches, goblins, ghosts, ghouls, mothers, fathers - "

" Get on with it" whispered Hermione, kicking her partner hard in the shins.

"Anyway, this wedding is extra special for me, my best friend and my little sister. I've known Harry for 14 years now, and to be honest, it hasn't exactly been a smooth ride. Harry is the greatest, bravest and sometimes the most stupid individual I've been lucky enough to be friends with. And now, today, this is the happiest I think I've ever seen him, and may this last for eternity, to Harry and Ginny. "

" To Harry and Ginny" chorused the group. As they sat down, house elves serves them with a feast to rival Hogwarts own! The snow was thick on the ground and the four friends could see Hagrids hut in the distance.

As the happy couple took their first dance, on the frozen dance floor, Ron and Hermione joined them soon after waltzing slowly. Hermione's head on Ron's shoulders, an observer would never have thought, these adults when there were 11 fought trolls and devils snare, when they were 12 crashed into a magical tree and fought a basilisk, 13 year olds, dementors and werewolf's, 14 Lord Voldemort returning, 15 saving Rons father ,joining the order of the Phoenix, and being in terrible grief and rage, 16, suffering the death of their role model and being told Harry would have to die or commit murder, 17, facing the truth , losing loved ones, fighting back, and being victories. There were amazing teenagers growing into normal adults, getting married. They were not heroes and martyrs they were themselves.

As the feast reception and dancing came to a close, and the winged carriage was waiting to whisk them away, Ginny threw her bouquet over her head and it landed in Hermione's arms...

So the happy couple walked into the carriage and flew away on their Honeymoon...

Did you like it? Please read first chapter before this one and then review...


End file.
